The YYH Analysis
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: A deeper look into some of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast. Up first is Kuwabara, because despite what many say, he needs lovin', too. Rated T for language later.


**Summary:** Under the trench coat and bravado, Kazuma Kuwabara has some bottled up feelings, like many of us. His feelings just aren't always considered. Kuwabara analysis, somewhat. Mainly because so many dislike him.

_Now, I admit, I used to really not like Kuwabara, either. But, over time, and after reading all those darn things known to us all as fanfictions, I… warmed up to him. And after re-watching the series, it was even more-so. So, I can happily say that I like Kuwabara; more than Botan, certainly. Sometimes more than Koenma, too._

_(I have to think right now… is Kuwabara a yanki? The pompadour, the trench coat… all he needs is a motorcycle and he's all set! xD (Well, no, I think that would make him a bosozoku…))_

_And after a conversation between an online friend, I was thinking, "Man, he's put down so much! 'Retarded' and 'ugly'? That's harsh…" _I_ never even thought like that. Just the whole 'clumsy goof-ball' shtick._

_So, Kuwabara-kun, this is for you! And all of your fans!_

**All Disclaimers Apply!!**

The Mighty Kazuma Kuwabara

_Written by Anna Jaganshi_

I know this isn't a speech or something like that, but I was taught to start things off with a… uhm… topic sentence or something. Something that would catch the audience's attention and bring them in, wanting to hear the rest. So, here's my hook:

Why does everyone hate me?

I'm not stupid, just… not too bright in some things. I can't help that; heck, Urameshi is dumber an' I am sometimes!

… But, that's not what I'm supposed to be getting at, right? Yeah, supposed to stick with the topic…

Hate is… a strong, passionate feeling, like love. It can consume and control you, without you even wanting it. You can't stop it. For me, concerning love, I don't want to. Yukina is… beyond perfection… Ah…

Uh, strayed from the topic again; my bad. Anyway, then there's hate.

I honestly can't say I've _hated_ someone. Maybe Hiei _sometimes_ (and then it's not too… extreme)… stupid shrimp… but, otherwise, I just don't really like a person. Never hate them. I never even really hated Tarukane for what he did to Yukina. Even though what he did was really greedy, it's just how humans are. I can't hate someone for being the way they are.

But that's why I just don't understand why… did I do something to piss off someone, and I just don't remember? Sure, maybe the shrimp… though I really don't get what he's always so pissy about… Urameshi every now and then, too, but I don't think to the extreme of hate.

I might seem like this real bad-ass guy… and I am, don't get me wrong… but I got feelings, too. Like when Urameshi, Kurama, and Hiei went off to Demon World and all that. Where did that leave me? Until then, we'd been a team, always fighting together. Sure, they were all demons and crap, but so what? I so could have gone to that tournament and kicked some serious demon ass!

But I was here, in Human World, not even knowing a tournament was going on. Wondering what my old team was up to, on the other side. It really hurt, 'cause it felt like I wasn't… it felt like I was just invisible. I was a fad they grew out of, or something. I'm not some old pair of bellbottom pants at the bottom of your closet that's collecting dust; I'm me, and I'm still here!

But I guess that don't mean too much now. Or, maybe it never did. Heck if I know. They moved on, and I'm still way back at the train stop. I missed the train. Maybe there wasn't even a train to begin with. The schedule was screwed up, and so I messed up big time.

Anyway… this is getting too mushy now. Point is, hatred is harsh, and it can lead to you being a… being someone who's left to sit on the bench during a big game. The coach is an ass and won't play you, just because.

… And that still hasn't answered my question. Ah, crap.

_Abrupt Fin_

_xD_

_I find that to be Kuwabara's style. He would be the person who'd give a speech, and then when done, just say "Uh, and that's it." And he would stray from the topic. I just see him that way._

_I hope you enjoyed this, despite the short length. Up next is… I don't know. Give me suggestions on the next character, eh?_


End file.
